Affaire de famille
by Beckham7
Summary: Qui a tué Lucius Malefoy? Drago va-t-il remplir toutes les conditions pour hériter? Son cousin, Lucius II, n'est pas près de laisser Dragp hériter de la fortune des Malefoy. Drago va-t-il se trouver une femme convenable à temps?
1. Enfin parti

N.B. Cette histoire est une traduction que j'ai faite de ma fanfiction « Family Affair ». Ma première langue est le francais mais comme g lu les HP en anglais il se peut que j'aie oublié de traduire certains noms de personnages. Si vous voyez une telle erreur SVP dites-le moi.  
  
Tous les personnages qui ont paru dans les 5 permiers HP appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Le reste des persos, de même que l'intrigue, m'appartiennent.  
  
Premier chapitre : Enfin parti  
  
« Mort, il est mort, » comfirma le Dr. Beetlehead en secouant la tête. Il regarda tristement le cadavre étendu devant lui, sur un lit somptueux. Les instruments magiques de Dr. Beetlehead vérifiaient le pouls, la respiration et le rhytme cardiaque de l'homme mais ils ne détectaient rien. Lucius Malefoy était mort.  
  
Une demi-douzaine de personnes étaient rassemblées autour du médecin, dans la chambre de maîtres des Malefoy. La soeur de Lucius Malefoy nommée Linda et son beau-frère, Marcus Burchester, étaient à côté du médecin, qui était assis sur le lit à côté du cadavre. Linda retenait des larmes dans ses yeux gris. Elle essayait de sourire à Marcus, un grand homme brun, qui avait mis sa main sur son épaule.  
  
Le fils de Linda, Lucius (il avait hérité du prénom de son oncle), était agenouillé devant le lit, en train de pleurer sur la main inanimée qu'il tenait dans la sienne. Il avait des cheveux blonds, comme tout le monde dans la famille de sa mère. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter de ce que les autres penseraient de le voir pleurer comme ca, à son âge.  
  
Derrière lui était Crabbe, un ami du défunt Lucius Malefoy. Un elfe de maison extrêmement laid se tenait à côté de lui. Finalement, Drago Malefoy était dans un coin de la chambre, mains dans ses poches, les yeux fixés au plancher.  
  
Drago avait maintenant 17 ans, et il aurait bientôt 18 ans, le 25 août. Il avait gradué de Poudlard avec distinction (disons que Rogue l'avait « supporté »).Drago était maintenant un très beau jeune homme. Il avait encore ses yeux d'un bleux grisâtre qui avaient fait rêver tant de filles. Il était devenu grand et bien bâti.  
  
Mais il était aussi méchant que séduisant.  
  
Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas.  
  
Dès que le Dr. Beetlehead eût fini de prononcer le mot « mort », tout le monde se tourna vers Drago, sauf Lucius II qui était trop occupé à pleurnicher sur le corps de son oncle. Personne n'osa parler. Finalement, ce fut Burchester qui marcha vers son neveu et parla le premier.  
  
« Fiston, » dit-il d'une voix solenelle, laissant littéralement ses bras tomber sur les épaules de Drago, « Je te jure sur mon honneur que Linda et moi serons toujours là pour t'aider quelque soit le moment où tu as besoin de l'aide d'un parent. »  
  
Pendant qu'il parlait, Linda l'avait rejoint.  
«Oui, » ajouta-t-elle, « quelque soit le moment où tu as besoin d'aide, ne loublie pas. Et tu peux venir nous rendre visite aussi souvent que tu le désires."  
  
"Merci, tante Linda," chuchota Drago, et il l'embrassa. Crabbe, Dr. Beetlehead et l'elfe de maison se rassemblèrent autour de Drago. C'était drôle de voir comment ils délaissaient tous le corps inanimé pour le rejoindre. Quelques moments plus tôt, quand il restait un espoir que Lucius s'en sortirait, ils étaient tous groupés autour de lui. Maintenant qu'il les avait quittés, tout le monde le laissait là pour aller consoler son fils.  
  
"Y a-t-il quelque chose que l'on puisse faire tout de suite?" demanda Dr. Beetlehead, tandis que ses instrument dégoulinants de sang s'essuyaient tous seuls sur son sarrau blanc.  
  
"Oui," répliqua Drago, après une courte pause. "J'aimerais rester seul.avec mon père." Il frissonna légèrement. Depuis l'incident, c'était la première fois qu'il prononcait le mot "père".  
  
"Bien sûr, monsieur," répondit Dr. Beetlehead. D'un signe de la tête, il incita M. et Mme. Burchester et M. Vrabbe à le suivre. Il dirigea le groupe vers la porte, suivi de près par ses instruments lévitants. "Je reviendrai cet après-midi avec un Embaumer pour préparer le corps en vue des funérailles," ajouta-t-il avant de quitter la pièce avec Crabbe.  
  
Burchester ordonna à l'elfe de maison d'aller préparer du café et dit à sa femme de l'attende dans la salle familialle. Il se retourna alors que les deux le quittèrent et s'approcha de son fils. "Lucius, on doit y aller," dit-il d'une voix douce mais sur un ton ferme. "Drago veut rester avec son père."  
  
"C'était mon père aussi," sanglota Lucius en se levant, ".mon deuxième père. Et je ne suis pas Lucius, je suis Lucius Malefoy II," ajouta-t-il en jetant un dernier regard désespéré à son oncle bien-aimé. Son père l'escorta jusqu'à la porte avant de la fermer derrière lui, laissant Drago seul.  
  
Drago colla son oreille à la lourde porte de bois pour s'assurer que Burchester et Lucuis étaient partis. Il se retourna et regarda le corps inanimé de son père. Un sourire pas très rassurant se forma sur ses lèvres quand il chuchota,  
  
"Mort.finalement."  
  
*  
  
Dans la salle familialle, M. et Mme Burchester, leur fils et Crabbe buvaient le délicieux café colombien que Bâtard, l'elfe de maison, avait préparé pour eux.  
  
"Tout s'est passé tellement vite," dit Linda, fixant l'intérieur de sa tasse comme si elle s'attendait à voir le visage de son frère dans le liquide brun et fumant.  
  
Elle avait raison, tout s'était déroulé très vite: un cri percant, son frère trouvé en train de saigner sur le plancher de son bureau, les moments de panique qui avaient suivi, l'attente insupportable et.le décès de Lucius Malefoy.  
  
"Et une autre chose que je ne comprends pas," continua-t-elle, "c'est pourquoi le meurtrier l'a poignardé et n'a pas tout simplement utilisé le sortilèrge Aveda Kedavra. Peut-être, peut-être que c'est un moldu qu'il l'a tué!,"ajouta-t-elle, avant de gémir d'horreur et de mettre sa main sur la bouche grand ouverte. Vous devez savoir que pour un Malfoy, se faire battre de n'importe quelle facon par un moldu est un déshonneur pour sa famille et lui.  
  
"Tu sais bien que ca ne peut être un moldu, son manoir est protégé des intrusions de moldus par un sort," répliqua Burchester. Même s'il n'était pas très affecté par la mort de son beau-frère, il savait ce que ressentait sa femme.  
  
Linda Malfoy avait toujours admiré son grand-frère depuis sa naissance alors que Lucius n'avait que cinq ans. C'est lui qui lui avait ensiegné ses premiers sortilèges. Ils avaient toujours vécu une relation frère-soeur parfait jusqu'à ce qu'ils se marrient chacun de leur côté: la femme de Lucius était jalouse de l'affection qu'il portait à sa soeur; et Lucius lui- même n'approuvait pas le mari de Linda parce que Burchester avait un cousin au troisième ou au quatrième degré dont la mère était née de parents moldus. Mais ils étaient restés des amis très proches.  
  
Ceci était une des raisons pour lesquelles tout le monde s'attendait à ce que Lucius II et Drago soient les meilleurs amis du monde. Après tout, ils avaient le même âge (sauf que Lucius II était né environ deux moins après son cousin), ils venaient tous deux de la même classe sociale et ils se ressemblaient tant!  
  
Effectivement, Lucius II était aussi beau, aussi blond et aussi grand que Drago. Une paire idéale? Pas du tout. Drago exécrait Lucius II et Lucius II détestait Drago.  
  
Drago haissait son cousin en partie par ce que son père ne cessait de l'appeller "le deuxième fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu". Il était sûr que son père préférait Lucius II. Et il avait probablement raison. Lucius Malefoy était problablement très flatté d'avoir un neveu du même nom que lui. Drago avait souvent été jaloux de son cousin dans son enfance pour plusieurs raisons différentes, spécialement quand Lucius II avait pu fréquenter Durmstang et qu'il avait dû aller étudier à Poudlard parce que sa mère un peu trop protective ne voulait pas savoir son petit Drago trop loin d'elle.  
  
Mais la principale raison pour laquelle Drago le détestait est qu'il étaient tellement semblables, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Ce n'est pas toujours facile de vivre avec quelqu'un qui pense et agit comme toi.  
  
Dans la salle familialle, Lucius II fixait un point indéterminé dans l'air, pensait à quelque chose de probablement trop obscur pour que l'on comprenne. Ces yeux étaient rouges, comme ceux de sa mère. Crabbe avait l'air mal à l'aise. Il demanda plus de café à Bâtard. Une atmosphère déplaisante règnait dans la pièce, contrairement à la grande joie qui remplissait le coeur de Drago au même moment.  
  
*  
  
Dehors, le soleil de la fin du mois de join était aussi brillant qu'il ne pouvait l'être. Drago ne pouvait contenir sa joie. Son père, assassiné ! Il n'aurait plus à vivre avec cet horrible homme. Et, surtout, il allait hériter de toute la fortune des Malefoy plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait jamais souhaité. Il deviendrait millionaire avant d'avoir 18 ans ! C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.  
  
Il faisait les cent pas sand la chambre. Il voulait communiquer sa joie à tous les habitants de la terre, il voulait que tout le monde envie son bonheur. C'était un de ces moments ou tu es tellement content que tu ne sais pas quoi faire.  
  
Drago pensait à tous les idiots en bas, dans la salle familialle. Ils pensaient qu'il était inconsolable au sujet de la mort de son père, ils ne se doutaient de rien. Ceci était le moment que Drago avait attendu durant toute sa vie, c'était comme le but ultime de son existance. Depuis qu'il était devenu assez vieux pour comprendre la valeur de l'argent, le petit Drago s'était toujours demandé quand son détestable père mourrait enfin, laissant son fils unique avec la plupart de ses possessions, sinon toutes. La pensée de l'argent dont il hériterait était la seule raison pour laquelle Drago avait toujours respecté son père et lui avait toujours obéi. S'il n'avait jamais répondu à son père même quand il le punissait pour quelque chose que Lucius II avait fait, c'est parce qu'il pensait au testament que son père écrirait.  
  
Tout en regardant le cadavre étendu sur le lit, il se demanda qui était la cause de sa chance. Il se demanda qui était l'homme béni qui avait tué son père. Drago savait que son père avait beaucoup d'ennemis, surtout au (ministère de la magie), mais qui aurait osé tuer Lucius Malefoy, l'un des sorciers les plus influents, et pourquoi cette personne aurait-elle utilisé une arme de moldu pour commetre ce crime ?  
  
Il approcha le corps inanimé de son père et cracha dessus avec un air dégoûté. Bien sûr, rien ne se passa.  
  
«C'est ca, » dit Drago, « ferme-la et vas rejoindre ma mère à la tombe. Laisse-moi l'argent. »  
  
BIP ! BIP !  
  
Drago faillit faire une crise cardiaque.  
  
En regardant sa montre, il se renit compte qu'il était déjà quatorze heures. Le corps saignant de son père avait été découvert dans son bureau à midi.  
  
Il avait complètement perdu la notion du temps. Se rappelant que Dr. Beetlehead arriverait bientôt avec un Embaumeu, Drago décida de rejoindre ses reliatifs dans la salle familialle. En descendant les escaliers, il changea l'expression de son visage et prit un air peiné.  
  
SVP je veux des critiques ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Et prévenez-moi des erreurs de frappe. 


	2. Repose en paix

"Le voilà," chuchota Burchester à l'oreille de sa femme alors que Drago entrait dans la salle familialle.  
  
"Pauvre enfant," répondit Linda, regardant son neveu s'asseoir à côté de Lucius II sur un sofa vert émeraude. "Je sais comment il se sent," ajouta-t- elle avant de sangloter une fois de plus dans son Mouchoir blanc.  
  
Les Mouchoirs des sorciers étaient très spéciaux, tu n'avais jamais à t'inquiéter pour les laver parce qu'ils se nettoyaient par magie après qu'on se mouche dedans. Ils étaient aussi très pratiques en cas de saignement de nez; des moments après que le saignement ait cessé, le Mouchoir était blanc comme de la neige.  
  
Burchester allait réconfortaer sa femme quand il entendit un grand 'Bang' dans le hall d'entrée. Lucius II fut arraché de ses pensées profondes et Crabbe se retourna vers Drago, qui ordonna à Bâtard d'aller acueillir Dr. Beetlehead et l'Embaumeur qui venaient d'arriver en Transplanant. Bâtard quitta la pièce et Drago laissa retomber sa tête dans ses mains. Il sentait une migraine arriver. Il avait toujours détesté les Embaumements.  
  
Dans le monde des sorciers, ill était considéré immoral d'exposer un corps sans vie dans une maison funéraire. Dès qu'un sorcier ou qu'une sorcière mourrait, il y avait un Embaumement pour purifier le cadavre et il était enterré dans la crypte familialle le plus tôt possible.  
  
De l'autre côté, Drago ne pouvait attendre le moment qui suivrait l'Embaumement et les funérailles: la lecture du testament.  
  
Bâtard réapparut et annonca les visiteurs avec sa vieille voix couinante: "Dr. Beetlehead et Dr. MacDonwald, Embaumeur de première classe." Tout le monde se leva. Dr Beetlehead, qui portait maintenant une robe de sorcier bleue, entra dans la pièce, suivi de l'Embaumeur.  
  
Dr. MacDonwald devait être dans la quarantaine. Il était grand et roux mais n'avait pas de taches de rousseur. Il avait les yeux vert pâle et des lèvres fines. Il portait une aube blanche.  
  
Les cheveux roux flamboyants de l'Embaumeur rappelèrent à Drago les Weasley et Ron, ce poil de carrotte détestable qui suivait tout le temps Harry Potter comme un pantin insignifiant. Il serra les poings. Il y avait eu beaucoup d'incidents entre les familles Weasley et Malefoy, surtout parce que Lucius Malefoy disait qu'Arthur Weasley, le père de Ron, déshonorait toute la race des sorciers en ayant un grand intérêt pour les objets moldus.  
  
"Bonjour M. Malefoy," dit l'Embaumeur. Drago lui serra la main et le présenta au reste de la famille.  
  
"Ahem," commenca Crabbe de sa voix rauque, "Je suis vraiment désolé mais je dois y aller. Le temps a filé et ma femme m'a donné une liste de choses à acheter sur le Chemin de Traverse avant de rentrer pour le dîner."  
  
C'est ca, pensa Drago. Il était convaincu que Crabbe s'inventait une excuse pour ne pas assister à l'Embaumement et il aurait bien aimé faire de même.  
  
"Il n'y a pas de problème," répondit Drago. "On vous verra demain aux funérailles. Passez un bon après-midi et saluez votre fils de ma part. Bââââââââââtard!"  
  
"Oui, monsieur?" répliqua l'elfe de maison.  
  
"Bâtard, vas chercher le chapeau de Crabbe. Maintenant!" ordonna Drago. Bâtard commenca à marcher vers le hall d'entrée, mais pas assez vite pour Drago, qui lui donna un coup de pied au derrière si fort que le pauvre elfe de maison atterit trois mètres plus loin et se mit à courir.  
  
Personne dans la pièce n'était choqué par ce que Drago venait de faire: pour les sorciers, et surtout pour les Malefoy, les elfes de maison n'étaient que des petites choses vivantes dons la mission sur terre était de servir les sorciers sans être payés. Linda avait offert Bâtard à Drago pour son premier anniversaire. Elle avait décidé de le nommer Bâtard parce que 'bâtard' avait été le premier mot du petit Drago. Le premier mot de Drago était arrivé quand il avait environ six mois. Linda et Marcus Burchester étaient venus rendre visite avec leur fils de quatre mois, Lucius II. Le jeune Drago, fasciné par son cousin, avait touché la joue du bébé avec son doigt, lequel Lucius II avait attrappé et mordu avec ses gencives. Drago avait ouvert sa bouche, et pour la première fois, un mot était sorti: "Bââââtaaar!"  
  
Cet évènement était capturé pour toujours sur une photo magique qui reposait quelque part dans un des albums de famille des Malefoy: une photo vivante montrant deux bébés blonds: l'un refermait encore et encore sa bouche sur un doigt boudiné. Ce doigt appartenait à l'autre bébé, dont les lèvres bougeaient sans cesse, formant le mot 'bâtard'. **Note de l'auteur: "La vie se partage en ima-a-ges" pensez Kodak**  
  
Bâtard l'elfe de maison réapparut avec le chapeau de Crabbe. Crabbe le prit (sans remercier l'elfe de maison, bien sûr) et quitta la pièce. Un deuxième 'Bang' retentit. Il était parti.  
  
"Hem, allons-nous voir le corps?" demanda Dr. MacDonwald. "Ca risque d'être long et j'ai d'autres rendez-vous, alors on devrait commencer maintenant."  
  
"Oui, bien sûr," répliqua Drago. Il dirigea les deux docteurs et ses trois parents en haut des escaliers et dans la chambre.  
  
Tandis que tout le monde se placait autour du lit, l'Embaumeur parla une fois de plus: "Avant que je n'embaume le corps je dois en faire une Holocopie, puisque la mort de Lucius Malfoy n'est pas naturelle."  
  
Il restroussa ses manches et sortit un baguette dorée de sa poche.  
  
"Holocoporte Cadavrus!" dit-il en agitant sa baguette. Soudainement, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un fantôme sortit du cadravre en flottant. C'était une copie exacte du corps inanimé de Lucius Malefoy. L'esprit lévitant flotta jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce et se laissa tomber tout doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit étendu sur le sol. Le fantôme commenca à se matérialiser et ce qui était de l'air devint bientôt de la chair et des os.  
  
Quand la mort d'un sorcier n'était pas naturelle, les Embaumeurs devaient faire une Holocopie du corps pour que les autorités puissent l'examiner même après que le vrai coprs ait été enterré. De cette facon, des détectives pouvaient trouver ce qui avait provoqué la mort du sorcier ou de la sorcière et, en cas de meurtre, ils pouvaient trouver des indices qui les mèneraient à l'assassin.  
  
L'Embaumeur prit une grand inspiration et dit, en agitant sa baguette:  
  
"Toi noble sorcier comme nous mortel Tu nous a quittés pour la nuit éternelle. Que des yeux s'ouvrent une dernière fois Et se ferment ensuite pour l'éternité. Que ton corps soit purifié Que ton corps s'arrête dans le temps Et tu peux reposer en paix Tu peux nous quitter à jamais."  
  
Soudain, un vent magique se mit à souffler dans la pièce. Les cheveux de Drago ne cessaient de rentrer dans ses yeux. Le cadavre commenca à flotter comme l'avait fait la Holocopie. Ensuite il commenca à pivoter et à tourner comme l'aiguille d'une montre. Le corps tournait de plus en plus vite et il y avait de plus en plus de vent. Dr. Beetlehead, Drago et ses relatifs étaients collés sur le mur opposé au lit. L'Embaumeur était maintenant sous le corps lévitant, répétant le la formule d'Embaumement.  
  
"Que des yeux s'ouvrent une dernière fois Et se ferment ensuite àpour l'éternité."  
  
Le cadavre cessa de tourner et retourna sur le lit. Tout le monde se rassembla autour. Tout d'un coup, Lucius Malefoy ouvrit les yeux. Drago sentit de la chair de poule sur ses bras. Il était sûr que son père le fixait avec ses cruels yeux gris. Les yeux se fermèrent aussi vite qu'ils ne s'étaient ouverts.  
  
"Que ton corps soit purifié Que ton corps s'arrête dans le temps."  
  
Apparemment, rien n'arriva au corps mais Drago savait, comme tous les sorciers, que le corps était maintenant gelé dans le temps. Il ne pourrirait jamais et serait toujours en ce 25 juin, à environ deux heures et demie.  
  
"Et tu peux reposer en paix Tu peux nous quitter à jamais."  
  
Drago était soulagé. C'était terminé. Maintenat tout ce qui lui restait à faire était d'avoir l'aire triste le lendemain aux funérailles et qui c'est qui deviendrait millionnaire? Lui!  
  
Maintenant, M. Malefoy, vient la partie législative," dit Dr.MacDonwald en empochant sa baguette. "J'aimerais que vous signiez quelques papiers et que vous répondiez à quelques questions, vous savez, les formalités habituelles."  
  
"Oui," répondit Drago. Il avait déjà fait la même chose avec son père quand sa mère était morte d'une pneumonie en hiver.  
  
"Bon, je pense qu'on devrait y aller," dit Linda. "On ne voudrait pas te déranger plus longtemps."  
  
"Tu ne me déranges pas du tout, tante Linda!" dit Drago. "Bâtard est dans la cuisine, dites-lui de vous préparer une collation et attendez-moi en bas. Je vous rejoindrai dès que j'aurai terminé."  
  
Linda et son époux quittèrent la pièce. Lucius II les suivit mais soudain il se retourna, courut jusqu'au cadavre, embrassa sa main et courut hors de la pièce.  
  
"Vous pouvez vous joindre à nous pour la collation," dit Drago à Dr. Beetlehead.  
  
"Cela me ferait très plaisir mais je suis vraiment désolé, je vais prendre le thé chez des amis cet après-midi et je ferais mieux de me préparer," répondit le petit homme. "Au revoir," ajouta-t-il avant de disparaître par Transplanation.  
  
L'Embaumeur avait sorti des papiers de sa poche. Drago fit une déposition, signa des papiers, lui dit l'heure à laquelle il avait appris la mort de son père, l'état de santé de son père avant l'incident et répondit à plusieurs autres questions formelles.  
  
"J'ai une dernière chose à vous demander," dit l'Embaumeur. "Comme vous le savez, le ministère de la magie commencera demain un enquête à propos du meutre de votre père." Drago hocha de la tête et MacDonwald continua. "Ils on besoin de suspects pour commencer leur travail. Tout ce qu'ils savent c'est que votre père a été assassiné par un sorcier avec une arme de moldu. Est-ce que votre père avait un ennemi qui aurait été capable de commettre ce meurtre?" demanda-t-il à mi-voix.  
  
Draco leva les yeux et regarda les cheveux roux et flamboyants de l'Embaumeur.  
  
"Arthur Weasley, du Départment des Artefacts Moldus," répondit-il.  
  
***** Vos critiques sont trèèè`s appréciées!!!!!!  
  
Paprika Star(): Tu découvriras l'assassin en même temps que les autres!!! J'espère que je rends pas Drago trop sympathique.Merci pour ta critique!  
  
myriem(): Décidément je pense que je rends Malefoy trop sympathique.Hermione aura peut-être une apparition, mais elle n'aura pas un rôle majeur.enfin.j'pense.Joyeux Noel à toi aussi. J'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre.  
  
Véga: Merci pour ta critique j'espère que t'as aimé la suite!  
  
Carabas: Merci pour la critique. Pour la traduction je mes sers des Harry Potter en francais de ma petite soeur comme référence. C pas croyable comment certains noms changent!  
  
Prochain chapitre à venir. J'espère que celui-ci vous a pas décus. Bye, Shookie 


End file.
